


За чертой

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: На жертве почему-то нет обуви, и это приводит детектива Ямашиту к собственному прошлому.





	За чертой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-19

О том, чтобы спихнуть очередное дежурство, Джин начал намекать издалека. Еще когда он завел речь о подарке жене на день рождения, Ямашита заподозрил, что приятеля придется подменить, но дня два-три Джин ходил вокруг да около, аккуратно расспрашивал, есть ли у того планы. К среде наконец решился.

— Слушай, в эту пятницу… — начал Джин, старательно смотря куда-то в экран компьютера. — Короче…

— Согласен, — отозвался Ямашита. — Тогда ты за меня — в понедельник. — Он отпил кофе и потянулся за телефоном, чтобы добавить напоминание.

— Я еще ничего не сказал! Но спасибо, правда. А в субботу можем выпить вместе: ты, я, Сацки. Выберем какое-нибудь симпатичное место.

Ямашита покачал головой. Можно было сослаться на работу или на какие-то дела, которые все равно нашлись бы — слишком не хотелось почему-то веселиться в выходные с Джином и его красавицей-женой. Сацки была проницательная и дотошная, и даже сквозь слой привычного равнодушия Ямашиты могла бы разглядеть его меланхолию.

Причин у хандры не было. Во всяком случае, явных.

Рутина полицейским не грозила. Каждый день начинался как продолжение вчерашнего, по-настоящему страшные и серьезные вещи сменялись нелепыми и курьезными случаями, которые уходили в другие отделы. А то время, что он не работал, Ямашита тратил на сон и спортзал. Глоток кофе утром и глоток протеина вечером, а между — немного крови, пронзительных звуков сирен и дежурные слова соболезнований.

Но последние недели что-то неуловимо шло не так. Неправильно. Хуже спалось, мысли были медленные и неповоротливые. От трупа на месте преступления захотелось отвести глаза. Неестественно вывернутая шея жертвы казалась сломанной пополам. Вниз к груди шли темные пятна синяков, которые прятались за низким вырезом платья.

«Со спины, одним движением» — прикинул Ямашита, но промолчал, надеясь, что криминалисты подтвердят его версию. Он смотрел на тяжелые сережки, на темные отросшие корни волос, окрашенных в тот неестественный рыжий цвет, который бывает у японок вместо неудачного блонда.

— Нашли, это, в переулке, — сбивчиво рассказывал дежурный по району. — Утром бабушка Комацу пошла открывать магазинчик, а тут — девица лежит. Она ее за плечо того, а та и не дышит. Бабушка закричала, а тут уже и я. — На этом дежурный заулыбался, словно сразу же стал главным героем истории.

Ямашита смотрел на ноги жертвы. Сзади, повыше пяток, а еще на пальцах и на щиколотке виднелись стертые до крови мозоли, а сама она была босая.

— Где туфли? Туфли нашли?

— Какие туфли? — всполошилась команда.

Платье было белое с синими блестками, сумочка-клатч тоже синяя. Ногти на ногах безупречно накрашены.

— Думаю, она была в клубе или на вечеринке. Ищите туфли на высоком каблуке с застежкой на щиколотке, возможно синие с открытым носом. Подошвы ног чистые, она не шла босиком.

— Ну и почему это важно? — Джин закинул в рот сразу четыре жевательные пастилки. Он уже полтора месяца пытался не курить, заменял сигареты всем, что попадалось под руку. — Туфли ее.

Они ехали в машине, и Ямашита изо всех сил старался смотреть только на дорогу.

— Можно подумать, что она сняла их сама и, скажем, забыла в такси, но подошвы ног чистые. Их сняли после того, как свернули ей шею. Криминалисты сказали — человек ростом около ста семидесяти пяти, так что это, скорее всего, мужчина.

Джин сделал музыку потише, поднял на лоб свои пижонские солнцезащитные очки. У него это было верным признаком, что он собирается включиться. Джин никогда не был образцовым детективом, но зато отменно чувствовал людей. Гораздо лучше, чем Ямашита когда-либо мог.

— Мужик с парой синих босоножек подмышкой — выглядит так себе, даже ночью. Значит, он выкинул их по дороге. Мусор будут вывозить завтра утром.

Ямашита кивнул. Как именно пара туфель приведет их к преступнику, было пока не очень ясно. Джин снова выкрутил радио на полную.

***

Хигучи Юкари, двадцать шесть лет, не замужем. Работала в хост-клубе в Роппонги, а жила в двух кварталах от того места, где ее нашли нынешним утром. На отдельном листке Ямашита выписывал вопросы.

Почему ехала на такси не до самой двери? Были сильно натерты ноги.  
Из сумочки не пропали ценные вещи. Почему?

Под ногтями у Хигучи Юкари обнаружили капли крови. Она пыталась расцарапать убийцу, не дать ему одним умелым жестом закончить ее жизнь. На его руках должны остаться следы. Она отчаянно сопротивлялась, надо отдать ей должное.

— Из интересного по звонкам, — Джин придирчиво оглядывал свое отражение в стеклянной дверце стеллажа. — Один номер, на который она регулярно названивала. В контакты не добавлен, в Лайне переписки тоже нет, только звонки и смс. Так вот, пробили — номер не зарегистрирован. А, и биоматериала, который она от него отцапала, тоже нигде нет. Мистер Инкогнито.

Почему-то это показалось Ямашите подозрительным. Приятели хостес редко бывают примерными молодыми людьми, не имевшими судимостей или хотя бы не проходившими по мелкому хулиганству. Да еще и с кнопочными телефонами в кармане.

— А пальцы?

— И пальцев нет. Сегодня смотрят ее квартиру, может, там что-то накопают, но думаю, что и по отпечаткам мы не найдем нашего анонимного друга. — Джин пригладил непослушные волосы и теперь наконец остался доволен своим видом.

Он подхватил со стола букет, который уже пару часов ждал своего момента, достал откуда-то из глубин тумбочки аккуратно запакованную коробку.

— Хорошего вечера, — отозвался Ямашита, когда Джин шутливо отдал честь и исчез в дверях. Было слышно, как постепенно затихают его торопливые шаги.

«Туфли» написал Ямашита на листке и трижды обвел кругом.

Когда зазвонил рабочий телефон, на улице уже совсем стемнело. Коричневое от света фонарей небо опускалось все ниже, и резкий звук вернул Ямашиту к реальности. В мыслях об убийстве он почти задремал.

— Да?

— Туфли нашли! — это был кто-то из совсем молодых следователей, Ямашита с трудом помнил их в лицо и не узнавал по голосу. — Отдали криминалистам, завтра отчет.

— Как они выглядят?

— Как вы и сказали! Синие с открытым носом. Каблук огромный, как она только ходила на них…

Тот пустился рассуждать об обуви, макияже и всем том, на что женщины готовы пойти, чтобы сбить их, мужчин, с единственно верного пути. Что такое единственно верный для мужчины путь, молодой следователь еще не определился, но точно был уверен, что женщины — прям как на корабле — там только к несчастью. Ямашита слушал его вполуха.

Когда тот выговорился и попрощался, Ямашита снова уставился на кипу документов. На список «почему». Неровные строки и сбивчивые формулировки ему не понравились, поэтому он порвал лист на мелкие кусочки, сгреб их в ладонь и выбросил. Переписал заново.

Приступы нервной, беспокойной аккуратности наступали у него тогда, когда начисто отказывало воображение. Идеи заканчивались. Ямашита не умел брать информацию из воздуха, как Джин, из полувзглядов, пауз и односложных ответов. Его сильной стороной была логика, а сейчас он уперся в стену, и оставалось только ждать, когда будет готов отчет. Новые вводные для его умственных вычислений.

Ему не было жалко Хигучи Юкари, но на ее свернутую шею утром он смотрел со смутным сожалением. Было интересно, чьи руки без всяких сомнений, одним сильным жестом завершили дело.

Ямашита взглянул на часы. Доходило до полуночи. Если что-то собиралось произойти этой ночью в его — вернее, Джина — дежурство, то пора бы. А если нет, то оставалось всего каких-то шесть часов.

Когда к нему осторожно постучали, Ямашита спал, неловко подперев голову рукой. От неудобной позы затекла шея, а сонный медленный мозг не сразу воспринял слова.

— …

— Простите? — переспросил Ямашита. В дверях стоял полицейский, в форме и даже в перчатках. Он неловко переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Не хотел вас беспокоить по пустякам, — тон его был извиняющийся, а голос до смешного высокий. — Поймали сейчас одного за драку. Чепуха, уличная потасовка без жертв, но там оружие было, скорая приезжала… Оформить бы парня с ножом, да вот мой напарник… Слег он с животом, я его отпустил. Я б и сам мог, но не по правилам. Надо, чтобы по протоколу двое. Вы не могли бы?..

Ямашита наконец начал соображать. Драка, протокол — дежурная формальность. Ему не сложно.

— Конечно. Да, я готов. — Ямашита поднялся, ощущая, как сводит от долгого сидения ноги. Взгляд упал на переписанный начисто список «почему».

— Все говорят, что вы чудесный человек, следователь Ямашита.

Подойдя ближе, Ямашита прочитал надпись на бейдже полицейского — Хирото Казума. Вместо ответа просто покачал головой.

Они спустились вниз, поплутали по коридорам управления, прошли из здания Управления в соседнее. Хирото немного осмелел, начал осторожный разговор, но у Ямашиты не было ни сил, ни желания его поддерживать. Он изо всех сил старался быть вежливым, но со стороны, наверное, казался равнодушным и отстраненным.

Как и всегда.

Дверь в комнату для допросов была какая-то совсем не примечательная. Ямашита бывал тут пару раз, но ни за что не отыскал бы ее сам, без посторонней помощи. Внутрь он вошел, не дожидаясь Хирото, и в первые мгновения ему показалось, что помещение перевернулось. Затем — что его собственное сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, а потом застряло в горле. Стало сразу темно и светло, тесно и просторно, тихо и громко.

Человек за столом сидел, сгорбив спину и упершись взглядом в ровную поверхность. Ногти его нервно скребли по темной ткани джинсов.

— Права у него были при себе. Хонда Соичиро, — сообщил Хирото.

Ямашита знал, что этого человека зовут по-другому. Звали. Икута Тома поднял голову, и сомнений не осталось. Расширенные зрачки, машинально отметил Ямашита, воспаленные красные ноздри. Вопросов становилось все меньше, но вместе с тем не появлялось никакой ясности. Самообладание вернулось, Ямашита сглотнул, сжал пальцы до белых костяшек, но когда заговорил, голос его звучал почти равнодушно:

— Добрый вечер, Хонда-сан. Вы можете изложить все, — Ямашита подвинул ему лист и ручку, — в письменном виде. А можем поговорить.

Руки Икуты на долю секунды успокоились, а затем вновь стали судорожно подрагивать. Звук был неприятный. Ямашита понимал, что его слушают, и был почти уверен, что его узнали. Не могли не узнать.

— Эй, ты, отвечай давай господину детективу! Он не обязан с тобой миндальничать, у него дела поважнее мелких уличных драк!

Хирото даже стукнул кулаком по столу. Играет в плохого полицейского, подумал Ямашита, это забавно. Было бы забавно, если сейчас перед ними сидел другой человек. Кто угодно.

— Ну мы это… Повздорили. — Икута (даже мысленно Ямашита не мог назвать его подставным именем!) непривычно тянул слова, слышался южный акцент. — Мне тот должен был, месяц не отдавал. А мне ренту того, пора. И байк накрылся.

— Много должен?

Ямашита не знал, зачем спросил. Оформляй как хулиганство, жертв нет, не шагай в пустоту. Но воспаленные крылья носа. Зрачки.

— Да ну, как сказать. Полтос я ему дал, на три-четыре больше бы стряс.

Пятьдесят тысяч йен. Это ничто, не стоит даже этих минут, что Ямашита провёл в комнате для допросов.

— А водички можно? — Икута обратился к Хирото, тот недовольно скривился, но отошёл к кулеру.

Что-то подсказало Ямашите: смотри в оба, и предчувствие не обмануло.

«Получилось» — одними губами произнёс человек напротив, и в этот миг это был Икута Тома. Он коротко улыбнулся, на щеках пошли морщины, глаза почти спрятались. Это длилось ровно до того, как Хирото почти обрушил на стол пластиковый стаканчик с водой. Несколько капель расплескались, и Ямашита с трудом подавил в себе желание вытереть их рукавом щегольской рубашки от Тома Форда.

— Благодарствую, начальник! — и снова выговор, словно с Кюсю.

— До чего же неблагодарные! — Хирото обратился к Ямашите. Потом его внимание снова сосредоточилось на задержанном. — Пиши, если не хочешь неприятностей.

Икута тихо выругался, но потянулся за ручкой. Девственно-чистый лист стал заполняться символами, и Ямашита украдкой взглянул. Даже почерк другой. Мелкий, неровный. Незнакомый.

Перед глазами встали бесконечные строки конспектов, написанных рукой этого же человека. Уверенные крупные иероглифы с легким наклоном вправо.

Воспоминания были беспощадны.

***

Годы Академии были не последним счастливым временем юности. Не отвязного, порой безбашенного веселья — нет, скорее, наоборот. Ямашита думал о том времени с тяжестью, накатывала полузабытая неуверенность. Казалось, люди вновь начинают шептаться за его спиной.

Недостаточно тихий, чтобы промолчать, когда знает ответ, недостаточно напористый, чтобы оказаться среди лидеров. Недостаточно заинтересованный, чтобы вернуться ко всем тем девушкам, что оборачивались ему в столовой. Скорее нелюдимый, чем общительный.

Весь в себе.

Первое время его старались затащить в разные компании: налетят девушки, да и с учебой будет помощь. Ямашита не отказывался, но на шумных вечеринках сидел в стороне с банкой пива, в разговоры не лез. К середине первого учебного года одна половина забила на него, а вторая — стала поддевать. Обещали подправить ровный нос, цеплялись к благосклонности со стороны преподавателей.

— Будущее японской полиции! — неслось Ямашите вслед. — Идеальный офицер завтрашнего дня.

И едва ли это были комплименты.

Икута же — тогда Тома, только Тома — был ему противоположностью. Компанейский и общительный, не красавец, хотя его крупные симметричные черты лица запоминались и даже начинали казаться приятными, но все больше из-за их живой подвижности.

Поладили они не сразу, но когда сошлись, то прочно и надежно.

— Ты зачем на него своё время тратишь? Он же зануда, безнадежный отличник, — временами спрашивали у Икуты, но тот только пожимал плечами и отвечал беззлобно, но твёрдо — мол, сам разберусь.

Пока Ямашита чуждался, искал поводы повернуть дружбу в русло безопасного дежурного привет-пока, Икута искал подходы. К пятому курсу Академии они уже шли комплектом, единым, неделимым целым.

— Мы как парочка полицейских-напарников, — пошутил как-то Икута. — Один умный и красивый, а другой — главный герой.

— Ты тоже не дурак, — смеясь, добавил Ямашита, а потом посерьёзнел. Рассеянно взболтнул свой стакан с чем-то очень алкогольным. Потом все-таки продолжил. — Из тебя получится хороший полицейский. Лучше, чем я.

Икута потянулся было к тарелке с какой-то закуской, но одернул руку.

— С чего бы?

— Тебе не все равно. Тебе есть дело до людей. — Ямашита говорил так ровно, будто давно готовил эти слова. Может, и правда готовил, подумалось Икуте, с него станется спланировать вообще всю свою жизнь наперёд.

— Разве тебе нет?

— Не до всех. Мало тех, кто мне важен по-настоящему. — Глаза у того как-то заблестели, то ли от выпитого, то ли от нездорового желтого света в баре.

— Мама, сестра… — Икута начал перечислять, загибая пальцы. — Кто-нибудь из старшей школы?

Ямашита помотал головой. В душном влажном воздухе, пропахшем спиртом и маслом, между ними повисло короткое невысказанное слово. Произнеси — и все изменится. «Ты».

Через какой-то десяток минут они уже целовались в подворотне.

Ямашита ощутил спиной неровную поверхность кирпичной стены. Даже сквозь довольно плотную ткань куртки чувствовались выступающие углы камней и мелкие выбоины. Один особенно острый давил под лопаткой, но в данный момент это было неважно. Все потеряло значение, потому что ладони Икуты были горячие и требовательные. Сначала они легли на плечи, затем скользнули вниз, зацепились большими пальцами за шлёвки джинсов.

— Боишься? — выдохнул Икута куда-то в шею, тёплое дыхание коснулось уха.

Ямашита промолчал. Он боялся, что предательски дрогнет голос, боялся, что не выдержат и подкосятся ослабевшие ноги. Боялся, что все закончится, не успев начаться.

Но не боялся в том самом смысле. Он хотел, и от собственной храбрости совсем сносило крышу. Поэтому он подтянул Икуту за воротник толстовки так, чтобы расстояния между ними совсем не осталось, и поцеловал снова. Забыв о всякой мягкости, толкнулся внутрь языком. Было быстро и даже как-то неловко, словно они старшеклассники, которых могут поймать в большую перемену на крыше школы.

— Понял, — тяжело дыша улыбнулся Икута, когда Ямашита отстранился. — А я вот боюсь.

Но в его движениях этого совсем не ощущалось. Икута упёрся коленом Ямашите в пах, Ямашита зашипел. Неприятно не было, но ткань джинсов стала очень уж жесткой и тесной. Звякнула пряжка ремня.

Ещё можно было все остановить. Прекратить затянувшееся, сославшись на выпитое и недопонимание. Ещё несколько жестов, и кнопку «стоп» будет не нажать. Плавно опустилась вниз молния и расстегнулась пуговица. Словно это был вопрос.

«Решишься, отличник? Не дашь обратный ход?».

Но Ямашита уже решился.

Когда Икута осторожно оттянул ткань боксёров, он нетерпеливо дернулся, схватил того за запястье и положил чужую горячую руку на свой член.

— Удивительный ты, — пробормотал Икута, — правда, удивительный. Как для себя определишься — ничем не сбить с пути. Напролом, коротким путём.

— Говорить так много…Это лишнее.

Икута, наконец, чуть сжал пальцы, и это было совсем не похоже на тонкие девчоночьи руки, которые до этого касались его так. Те прикосновения были осторожные и робкие, а даже если девушка была напористой, руки все равно были мягкие.

Он провёл пальцами вверх, к головке, потом снова подцепил резинку трусов и потянул ее вниз, высвободив член. Возбуждение пока не было испепеляющим, но член уже налился.

— Я не знаю, как тебе нравится, — Икута снова заговорил. — Скажи…

— Молчи и делай, как себе, — получилось как-то резко, но на большее количество слов Ямашита способен не был. Икута воспринял немедленно.

Одной рукой тот упёрся в стену, а второй принялся дрочить Ямашите короткими резкими движениями, сильно стиснув пальцами. Было странно и как-то плотно. Похоже на рукопожатие, только гораздо ближе и интимнее. «Как себе» — повторил про себя Ямашита, и от этого внезапно стало жарко. Значит, именно так Икута касается себя, когда вокруг никого, никогда ещё эти прикосновения не доставались никому другому.

Ямашита шумно выдохнул и цепанул ногтями красную кирпичную крошку на стене. Икута было замедлился — ну же, уже хотел подогнать его Ямашита — а затем опустился ниже, сжал член у самого основания и одним движением дошёл до верха, стиснув головку. Ямашита едва не сбил дыхание. Почувствовал, что оставалось совсем немного.

Секунда, другая — и он кончил, испачкав руку Икуты и собственный живот.

— Салфетки. Были где-то…

— Забудь.

И пока голова была ещё сумбурная, готовая на все и непоследовательная, Ямашита схватил Икуту, ловко поменял их местами, придавив того к стене, и навис.

— Возвращаешь долг, хороший парень?

— Это не долг. Я просто хочу.

Вместо джинсов на Икуте были ношеные спортивные штаны, снять их было секундным делом. Мягкий пояс поддался совсем легко. Тяжёлый член непривычно лёг в руку, горячий и твердеющий. Ямашита чуть поддел пальцем крайнюю плоть, и Икута вздрогнул, свёл плечи. Ямашита поднял на него взгляд: к влажному от испарины лбу прилипли волосы, под глазами — темные круги.

— Теперь ты молчишь?

— Тебе же не нравилось, что я все время говорю?

Ямашита старался двигать ладонью нарочито медленно, растягивая их время. В каких-то десяти метрах шумела улица, но никому и в голову не пришло бы к ним завернуть. Икута кончил, зажимая рот рукой. Ямашита осторожно отвёл в сторону перепачканную спермой руку.

— Вот теперь салфетки.

Больше ничего они друг другу не сказали. Не прятали глаза на следующий день, не говорили намеками. Это случилось, закономерностью не стало. Просто бывало время от времени, как иногда люди видятся с давними друзьями или берут билет в театр.

«Просто ни одного из нас это не напрягает» — так объяснял себе Ямашита и счастливо прятался за фасад этих безопасных слов.

А потом все закончилось.

— Больше не могу быть полицейским, — сказал Лучший из Людей и Лучший из Полицейских Икута Тома. — Ещё один такой раз — и мне нельзя будет давать в руки оружие. Пущу обойму в каждого сукина сына.

Дело сначала показалось пустяковым. Пропажи телефонов в старшей школе. Девичьи розовые раскладушки, на которых букеты брелоков, бусин и дурацкие пушистые хвосты. Ну и суровые у мальчиков — чтоб звонить и звать на стрелку всю братву из родного района.

Но цепочка слов, электронных писем и камер видеонаблюдения открыла страшную дверь. Достали с полок висяки прошлых лет — исчезновения, изнасилования, странные травмы — и картинка сложилась. К общему делу приложили ещё пачку жутких фото, учителя истории отправили на пожизненное, а Икута Тома пил пять дней.

Перед глазами у него стояло тело четырнадцатилетнего пацана. В бейсболке. Труп уже начал портиться, запах был тяжелый, затхлый, а бейсболка — новая, желтая с надписью «Ханшин Тайгерс». Они в тот день выиграли, конечно, но пацан об этом не узнал, время смерти — около часу пополудни.

— Если оно все такое, — выдохнул Икута,- то мне нельзя. Не смогу я быть объективным.

И два года спустя после выпуска из Академии выложил на стол прошение об отставке.

Первое время общаться они не переставали — сообщения, редкие встречи. Потом Икута стал отвечать на одно письмо из трёх, затем — на одно из пяти. Когда перестал отвечать совсем, Ямашита позвонил на знакомый телефон, но механический голос сообщил, что номер больше не обслуживается. В квартирке, которую Икута снимал, осталась только мебель и блеклые крашеные стены. Их удалось разглядеть сквозь низкие незашторенные окошки. Дверь была заперта.

— Снять, что ли, хотите? — высунулась из соседнего окна хозяйка. — Вот днями жилец съехал, так что свободно.

— А куда съехал, не знаете?

Тётка перекинула через плечо полотенце и присела на край подоконника.

— С чего бы мне тебе говорить?

Ямашита молча достал полицейское удостоверение. Тетка всплеснула руками.

— А казался таким приличным молодым человеком! Что натворил-то?

— Просто скажите, знаете ли, куда он переехал.

— Не знаю, ничего не знаю, — она покачала головой. — А вот тебя я тут видела раньше. Как раз к нему, — она кивнула в сторону закрытой двери, — приходил. Было дело?

— Вам показалось, — коротко отозвался Ямашита, надеясь, что разговор окончен.

Он спустился вниз. Металлические ступени гулко отдавались при каждом шаге. «Значит, все» — сказал он сам себе, не чувствуя ни разочарования, ни горечи. Только показалось, что спиной вновь ощутил холод неровного кирпича.

***

Едва доходило восемь, когда криминалист выложил перед Ямашитой свой отчёт.

— Девица была нетрезвая, — заметил он, уходя. — Но на наркоту чистая, ничего. Остальное там, читай.

Ямашита бегло пробежал глазами текст, цепляясь за нужные слова. Туфли, вот оно.

Модель не брендовая, сделано на заказ. У девушки было сильное плоскостопие. На подошве — мастерская, надпись хорошо сохранилась.

Похоже на подарок от внимательного ухажера.

А вот и фото. Темно-синие кожаные босоножки, на подошве и правда что-то написано. Ямашита вбил в строку поиска название мастерской, и первая же ссылка оказалась нужной. Старомодный сайт из начала двухтысячных, плохонькие нечёткие фото, но адрес указан. Как ни странно, крохотная обувная пряталась в пафосной, холёной Гинзе.

За руль Ямашита садится не стал — могла сказаться бессонная ночь — и вызвал такси. Не учёл только, что это освободило ему свободных полчаса, первые незанятые минуты со странной неожиданной встречи.

Хонду-Икуту оставили на ночь. Ямашита подписал бумаги, извинился и вышел, заставив себя не бросить напоследок взгляд, иначе опасность потерять контроль стала бы слишком велика. Все это было похоже на скверный сюжет, на понедельничную дораму. Уходя, Ямашита щелкнул на камеру телефона написанное незнакомым почерком признание и, сев в такси, уставился это фото, словно надеясь найти там осколки чего-то близкого.

Подтверждение, что все было по-настоящему.

Большая часть текста была написана хираганой, словно его сочинял младшеклассник. Между короткими бессвязными абзацами — огромные пробелы. Как плохой блог. Про эти события он уже слышал вчера, а это была лишь их письменная, немного причесанная версия. Долго за такое не держат, отпустят к вечеру.

Ямашита откинулся на сиденье, не выпуская из рук телефон. Человек решает изменить имя, выговор, образ жизни, но не место. Если хочешь разом порвать с прошлым, то уезжай — на Окинаву, в Штаты, куда угодно, хоть на край света. Зачем оставаться в Токио и быть не-собой?

Что-то не вязалось, а настойчивые картины прошлого, то и дело всплывающие в памяти словно старые слайды, не помогали думать. Голова была сонная и безнадёжно полная эмоций.

Он неосторожно пошевелил рукой, и на телефоне опять загорелся дисплей. Снова появился текст. Ямашита машинально принялся его перечитывать, и теперь что-то будто проступило сквозь мелкие символы, что-то важное, что непременно нужно было заметить.

Старое, банальное, откуда-то из школьных лет и забытых книг. Когда не нужны часы лекций по криптографии, а только желание найти. Открыть глаза и посмотреть. Всего лишь первые слоги строк.

«Ямапи, получилось».

Ямапи — старое полузабытое прозвище. Ямашита не смог сдержать улыбки. И это «получилось» так резонирует с так и не произнесённым вслух накануне.

— Что у тебя получилось? — прошептал он куда-то в светящийся экран.

Обувную мастерскую Ямашита нашёл без особого труда. Среди стекла и бетона ее старомодная вывеска смотрелась чужеродно и нелепо, как заплатка на дорогой ткани. Он постучал, отошёл на пару шагов и ему открыли — пожилой, очень полный мужчина со смешными усиками.

— Доброе утро. — Он оглядел Ямашиту с головы до ног: от него не укрылись ни дорогие часы, ни стрелка на брюках, которая пережила целые сутки. — Желаете заказать обувь? Могу предложить чудесные оксфорды, отлично дополнят…

— Я по другому вопросу. — В руке удостоверение. Полный владелец покорно кивнул и жестом предложил войти. — Ваше?

Ямашита показал ему фото синих босоножек. Тот чуть нервно огладил усы, часто заморгал. Решает — соврать или не стоит, понял Ямашита.

— Да, это моя работа, — все-таки ответил владелец. — Стиль совсем не наш, мы больше склоняемся к классике, но тут очень просили.

— Заказывала сама девушка?

— О, нет, это был молодой человек. Брал в подарок, — хозяин мастерской закивал, словно подтверждая свои слова. — Принёс очерченную стопу, все мерки. Недёшево вышло…

— Как он выглядел? — нетерпеливо перебил Ямашита.

Хозяин задумался, неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Обычно? Примерно вашего роста, ничего примечательного вспомнить не могу. Но подскажу, когда это было.

Ямашита благодарно кивнул, а хозяин принялся листать толстую тетрадь, страницы которой были испещрены суммами и числами.

— Месяц назад был здесь.

Уходя, Ямашита вручил ему визитку с номером и попросил звонить, если тот вспомнит хоть что-нибудь, даже если сперва оно покажется неважным.

Обратно он поехал на метро. Утренняя толпа уже схлынула, людей было немного — Ямашита устроился на крайнем сиденье и приготовился полчаса поспать, но его нашёл звонок Джина. Даже через шумы и помехи его голос звучал уж очень бодро:

— Ты живой там?

Ямашита вспомнил события прошедшей ночи и предпочёл промолчать, но Джин тут же продолжил:

— Еду на квартиру жертвы, поболтаю с соседями. Может, они что вспомнят. Пролистал утром отчёт криминалистов, кстати. Ищем того, кто организовал ей туфли?

— Ага.

Джин ещё немного поболтал про день рождения жены, про детей, Ямашита слушал его отстранённо и невнимательно. Когда тот попрощался, машинально бросил ответное «пока» и первым повесил трубку. Дороги оставалось минут десять, и спать уже было бессмысленно.

По пути обратно в Управление Ямашита поймал своё отражение в прозрачной витрине какой-то забегаловки: от вчерашнего лоска не осталось и следа. Сонный и встрёпанный, на рубашке — заломы, а под глазами залегли темные пятна. Пара часов отдыха и свежий костюм исправили бы ситуацию, но время было только на стаканчик дрянного кофе из автомата.

— Как отпустили? — он едва удержался, чтобы не повысить голос.

«Хонду рано-рано сегодня выпустили, а чего держать?» — лениво сообщили ему. Сидел тихо, ни с кем не общался, утром ему отдали вещи, и он ушёл.

— Что именно ему отдали?

Ключи от квартиры, от мотоцикла, немного налички и часы. Телефон. Ямашита вчитался — дешёвый кнопочный аппарат. Что-то резануло, на уровне ощущений, но не проявилось до конца. Даже не сама интуиция — ее предчувствие.

Остаток утра и начало дня Ямашита провёл за компьютером. Методично внёс все, что сообщил хозяин обувной мастерской, оставил место для слов Джина. Тут же от него пришло сообщение:

«последний месяц путалась с каким-то крашеным».

***

— …был старший брат, но он разбился на машине где-то с полгода назад.

— Что-нибудь ей оставил?

Смерть близкого родственника всегда стоило обработать. Беда, конечно, не приходит одна, но иногда между неприятностями бывают тонкие, едва заметные связи.

— Не, не похоже, — Джин помотал головой. — У брата был мелкий внебрачный сын, ему ушла квартира. И деньги, если они были. Брат так себе был тип.

Мелко. Если вдруг брат погиб с ее помощью, то что она выиграла? Ямашита отпилил от своего стейка внушительный кусок. Они с Джином совмещали обед и обсуждение свежей информации, от обеда пользы пока было больше: к Ямашите наконец вернулась способность соображать.

— Крашеный нашёлся?

— Нашёлся. Поеду к нему сразу после. Есть ощущение, что он тут очень причём.

— Тогда почему хозяин обувной не сказал, что заказчик был… — Ямашита растрепал чёлку, — … любителем походов в парикмахерскую?

— Высветленный чуб — дело нескольких часов, — со знанием дела отозвался Джин и рассмеялся. Его собственные элегантные локоны были сегодня замотаны в куцый узел на затылке.

К крашеному — к Саотоме Кейске — они поехали вдвоём. Ямашита даже пустил Джина за руль, сдавшись после аргумента, что водитель после бессонной ночи — источник повышенной опасности. Пристегнулся, отодвинул пассажирское кресло подальше и вытянул ноги, позволил Джину выбрать музыку на свой вкус.

— Ты какой-то не такой сегодня, — осторожно начал Джин, как только они встали на первом светофоре. И тактично добавил: — Пришибленный.

— Не выспался, — быстро отреагировал Ямашита. Наверное, даже слишком быстро, потому что Джин посмотрел на него с подозрением, но ничего не сказал. Только вжал педаль газа, и Ямашита ощутил, как спину пригвоздило к сиденью.

Возобновившийся разговор был восхитительно бессмысленным.

Крашеный распахнул им дверь сам. За его спиной — разгром, пустые банки из-под пива, быстрая лапша. Запах пота мешался с запахом алкоголя, Ямашита подавил в себе желание закашляться. Джин помахал в воздухе удостоверением.

— Я отдал! — сразу же выпалил крашеный Саотоме. — Сразу же и отдал, так что нечего тут.

Джин улыбнулся — разговоры с такими людьми были его стихией.

— Мы пройдём внутрь, а там вы нам расскажете, кому и что отдали. — Джин перехватил закрывающуюся дверь, с силой распахнул ее и они вошли.

Саотоме покрутил головой по сторонам, словно первый раз увидел окружавший его бедлам, сделал пару шагов назад. Нашарил рукой продавленный диван и резко сел. Скрипнули пружины.

— Господа полицейские, — сменил тактику, тон стал мягкий, почти жалобный. — Должен был Соччану, сцепились. Его упекли, а меня нет, вот утречком ему и отдал.

Джин присел на подлокотник дивана, сцепил на руки в замок. Казалось, он изучал комнату, тем самым изучая самого человека. Ямашита, оставшийся стоять у двери, напоминал сам себе сторожевого пса. Перекрывал пути отхода. Джин, наконец, нащупал. Он поднялся, в несколько шагов пересёк комнату и поднял что-то с пола.

— Дети у тебя есть, Саотоме? — Джин держал в руках красную пластмассовую машинку.

— Нет, — отмахнулся тот. — Это девушки моей. Племянник у неё, ей его подкидывали иногда, а она с ним — ко мне. Славный пацан, Рёта зовут.

Ямашита с Джином переглянулись. Едва заметный кивок головы, Ямашита наощупь нашёл дверной замок и осторожно повернул его, потом сделал пару шагов к открытому окну.

— Девушка красивая? У меня вот жена — что надо. — Джин вытащил из кармана телефон и показал Саотоме фото.

Этот приём всегда казался Ямашите опасным и бесполезным: мало ли какие отморозки будут знать, как выглядит Сацки, но это работало. Саотоме одобрительно закивал. Достал откуда-то из подушек свой дешёвый смартфон — смартфон, не кнопочный телефон! — и показал что-то Джину. Ямашита поблагодарил свою дальнозоркость, потому что на дисплее была Хигучи Юкари. Живая и с целой шеей.

— Давно говорил с ней?

Саотоме помрачнел.

— Да дня три назад. Она мутная была в последнее время, на звонки не отвечала.

— А в чате? Вы же в Лайне переписывались?

— Было дело, но не так часто. Она все звонила кому-то, писала, ну я и подумал… Что она себе кого нашла в Роппонги.

— А это видел?

Джин достал фото синих босоножек. Саотоме закивал.

— Есть у неё такие, да. На работу надевает часто, говорит, ростом не вышла. А что? — похоже, теперь он сообразил, что дело не в долге и не в Соччане. — Господа полицейские, а что у вас ко мне?

Это было знаком для Ямашиты.

— Саотоме Кейске, где вы были прошлой ночью между десятью часами вечера и часом ночи?

— В автомастерской! Она круглосуточная, я там работаю.

На руках у него не было царапин, а Хигучи Юкари основательно разодрала убийцу своими накладными ногтями прежде, чем все закончилось. И телефон.

— Надеюсь, найдутся те, кто сможет это подтвердить. Потому что Хигучи Юкари была убита в этот промежуток времени.

Если бы Саотоме стоял, он бы рухнул как подкошенный. Вместо этого он уронил на руки крашеную голову и завыл. Не зарыдал — именно завыл, уродливо, словно животное. Он потянулся к ближней банке, смял ее одним движением, а затем перевернул низкий шаткий столик.

— Расскажите нам про неё, — Ямашита надеялся, что его голос хотя бы звучит мягко.

***

Йокояма Ю был бледный, словно на дворе не распускался июнь, а подмораживал декабрь. И взгляд у него тоже стал декабрьский, когда он понял, что на его белоснежной рубашке расползается кофейное пятно.

— Я оплачу химчистку, — буркнул Ямашита, проклиная это утро.

— Не стоит. — Йокояма промакнул пятно салфеткой. — Я ещё успею переодеться.

Ямашита бы не удивился, узнав, что у отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью есть собственный склад костюмов и рубашек, но теперь он получил почти доказательство.

— Скажите, детектив Ямашита, — уголки пухлых губ Йокоямы чуть дрогнули, — вам нечего мне рассказать?

— Не совсем понимаю. — Разговоры с Йокоямой слишком часто превращались в угадайку, а загадок Ямашита не любил.

— Значит, нечего.

Он чуть поклонился и ушёл, его вытянутый силуэт в темном костюме отражался в блестящей плитке пола в управлении. Кто-то хлопнул Ямашиту по плечу.

— И что ему было нужно? — в голосе Джина слышалось неодобрение.

— Не знаю. Я пролил кофе ему на рубашку.

— Молодец!

— Я не специально.

— Все равно молодец.

После визита к Саотоме они остались без рабочей версии. Ямашите казалось, что все карты у них на руках, что все детали здесь, и оставалось только расположить их в правильном порядке, но картинка не складывалась.

«Последнее время Саотоме подозревал ее в изменах. Значит, есть кто-то ещё. Сам он был уверен, что мы пришли к нему из-за драки…» — Ямашита помотал головой, отгоняя лишнее. Затем произнёс предложения про себя ещё раз, медленно.

— … должен Соччану.

Иногда совпадения это просто совпадения, но порой они начинают бросаться в глаза так, что не заметить их невозможно. Словно детские картинки, в которых нужно найти отличия: как только ты видишь эту деталь, с того момента она режет глаз и не думать о ней невозможно. Ямашита вспомнил, что было при себе у Хонды-Икуты.

Пока это было лишь рябью на воде, неясными кругами, которые могут оказаться обманкой. А могут таить в себе опасную глубину.

— Я тут копнул в сторону брата, — откуда-то из другой реальности послышался голос Джина. — И там все немного интереснее, чем показалось сначала.

Ямашите стоило огромных усилий прислушаться к его словам и начать их воспринимать.

Хигучи Манабу ловко ходил по лезвию ножа. Все время рядом с опасными и важными людьми, все время в окружении чего-то большего. Ни разу его причастность ни к одному из дел доказать не смогли, но едва ли можно было сомневаться в том, какие деньги он передавал на размытых фото.

— Выглядит как местечковая ветка. Думаю, — Джин вертел в руках карандаш, — кокаин в клубах. Явно через Хигучи что-то шло, но как-то он остался чист.

— А потом его убрали? И кому мешала его сестрица-хостесс?

— Мешала или попала под раздачу? Выглядит так, что ей помог уйти ее тайный бойфренд, но был ли в этом какой-то личный интерес? Может, тот решил, что справится не хуже ее брата?

«…должен Соччану».

— Может, — Джин устало подпер голову рукой, — он ее просто из ревности к Саотоме? А мы ищем тайный мотив и почти подпольную организацию?

Они не искали — уже нашли, Джин произнёс это от отчаяния и нежелания признавать, что все, чего им удалось коснуться, лишь фрагмент чего-то большего. Ямашита наблюдал, как тот рассеянно рисует на краях отчета незамысловатые фигурки; ему самому тоже хотелось списать все на личные мотивы и не отходить на пару шагов назад, чтобы увидеть все целиком, но случайная — случайная ли? — встреча изменила все.

Это стало его собственным личным мотивом.

В кармане завибрировал телефон. Номер на экране был незнакомый, и Ямашита чуть замешкался, прежде чем снять трубку.

— Слушаю.

— Детектив Ямашита? Доброе утро.

Вот только недавно он слышал где-то этот голос, и воображение живо дорисовало ему человека. Хозяин обувной мастерской.

— Слушаю вас.

— Я вспомнил кое-что. Не уверен, что это важно, но тот молодой человек, что заказывал туфли… Говор Кюсю был сильный, я сразу понял, что он издалека, с юга.

Ямашита крепче сжал телефон. Наверное, он побледнел, потому что обеспокоенный Джин спросил:

— Все в порядке?

Ямашита кивнул. Он надеялся, что тон его остался ровным и спокойным:

— Благодарю вас за информацию, это может оказаться полезным. — И повесил трубку.

Только сейчас он осознал, что вскочил со стула и стоит, опершись свободной рукой о край стола. Что он вцепился в него до побелевших костяшек. Ямашита заставил себя сесть обратно.

Он только теперь понял, что и хотел, и боялся услышать эти слова, но теперь повода для сомнений просто не оставалось. У него просто не было такой роскоши, как выбор. Объяснять это Джину он не стал, да и не смог бы: это был отголосок прошлого, его собственный, глубоко спрятанный скелет, который внезапно вылез наружу.

«Получилось, Ямапи».

Пробить адрес Хонды Соичиро было минутным делом.

— Ты куда? — окликнул его Джин, когда Ямашита направился к двери.

— Вернусь, — туманно ответил он.

Это было похоже на временную петлю. Тогда, годы назад, квартира Икуты была в совсем другом районе, но Ямашита точно так же поднимался по лестнице с тяжелым сердцем, и одновременно хотел и не хотел, чтобы ступени заканчивались. Он нажал на звонок, подождал пару мгновений, затем постучал: внутри было тихо. Ручка не поддалась.

Ямашита устало опустился на пол и прислонился к двери. На какие-то мгновения показалось, что нить оборвалась окончательно, что петляющая, едва различимая тропинка привела его к безнадежному обрыву. Стало пугающе ясно, что он сам придумал для себя счастливый конец, в котором прошлое догоняет настоящее. Он с усилием потер виски.

И все же слишком много совпадений.

Если он, если Икута Тома хочет, чтобы никто другой не смог догадаться, где он, отыскать его, то есть еще одно место. Ямашита мысленно загадал, чтобы бар с кирпичной стеной не закрылся за это долгое время.

***

Когда Ямашита толкнул дверь внутрь, где-то над ним звякнул колокольчик. Словно это был не бар, а традиционная закусочная или изакая. Когда-то давно колокольчика не было, да и дверь была другая, сейчас он вспомнил это очень чётко: ручка была холодная и металлическая, не деревянная, как теперь. На несколько мгновений Ямашита попытался отсрочить пугающий и долгожданный миг, а затем сделал шаг вперёд.

И одновременно шагнул на годы назад.

Было пусто — середина дня не самое время для выпивки. И тихо, только скрип, с которым тряпка стирала со стеклянных боков бокала несуществующие пятна.

— Привет.

Назвать его никаким другим именем Ямашита бы теперь не смог: перед его глазами стоял Икута Тома. Чёрный свитер и чернота под глазами, горбинка на носу. Неуловимо непохожий на себя днями назад и ворошащий спрятанное так глубоко, что Ямашита отвёл взгляд.

— Привет, — отозвался он и опустился на один из барных стульев. Положил руки на блестящую гладкую столешницу. Вспомнилось, как той ночью подпаливали пальцы Икуты. Ямашита сжал кулаки. — Славное место ты выбрал.

— Ещё бы, — Икута кивнул и наконец улыбнулся. — Может, самое важное в моей жизни.

— Тогда жизнь у тебя — так себе.

Икута отставил чистый стакан и взялся за новый.

— Это как посмотреть. — И с пугающей простотой добавил. — В моей жизни же был ты.

Ямашите показалось, что ворот рубашки болезненным ошейником врезался в кожу, а в груди стало тесно. Он сам никогда не был способен на такие слова, с трудом позволял себе такие мысли, но произнесенное вслух подействовало почти магически.

— Был недолго. А потом как-то постучался, а все заколочено, словно тебя не существовало. Вроде как я псих и выдумал тебя.

Икута сжал стакан так сильно, что тот едва не пошёл трещинами. Отложил хрупкую посуду, отбросил тряпку и присел на край барной стойки.

— Почему ты исчез? — Ямашита взял бы его за руку, но не посмел.

— Если ты здесь, — Икута чуть наклонил голову, он смотрел сверху вниз, и от этого его глаза казались совсем запавшими, — то сам можешь рассказать, почему я исчез.

Ямашита мог. Когда все сложилось, стало ясно, что по-другому быть не могло. Не может. Что люди вроде Икуты Томы не испаряются в миллионном Токио, не попрощавшись, чтобы десять лет спустя говорить на южном диалекте и носить чужое имя. У таких людей всегда есть причина.

Мёртвый полусгнивший подросток в желтой кепке с «Ханшин Тайгерз» и правда перевернул его жизнь, но вместо того, чтобы бежать от этой темноты, Икута шагнул в самую ее глубину. Стал темнотой, чтобы разглядеть в ней хоть что-то.

На долгие годы оказался за чертой.

— Ты сам к ним пришёл или они выбрали тебя?

— Сам, — кивнул Икута. — Йоко тогда был просто офицером, но знал… нужных господ. Мне придумали легенду, имя, внедрили. Знаешь, как муторно было говорить, словно я ещё вчера собирал ананасы в Нахе? — он впервые засмеялся, и Ямашита невольно задумался о том, были ли в последние годы у того поводы для радости.

Три года Икута Тома не выходил на связь вообще. Лежал на дне беззвучно и тихо, как хищная рыба, запоминал людей и места. Позволял запомнить себя. Чужих там не слишком жалуют, поэтому нужно было быть полезным, но не назойливым. Не вызывать подозрений.

— Ее брат стал набирать вес в этих… среди этих людей. Они, Ямапи, на самом деле ужасно боятся всего нового, чуют в каждом предателя. И в чём-то правы. Хигучи был не дурак, но порядочная сволочь, выбрал старые добрые методы и поднялся.

— Он погиб сам?

Икута пожал плечами.

— Хочу думать, что да. Ему самому не понравилась бы такая смерть, вот пуля в лоб — да, не машина, он любил их, словно они лошади или собаки. А когда с одной из своих лошадок он не справился, Юкари решила, что она ничем не хуже.

Он замолчал и прикусил губу. Медленно закатал рукав, и Ямашита разглядел на коже следы заживающих царапин. Несколько тонких красных полос. Представил, как Икута подходит к ней со спины, зажимает шею — Хигучи Юкари успевает начать сопротивляться — и заканчивает все. Потом снимает приметную обувь с ее стертых в кровь ног. Обувь, которую сам подарил ей.

— Все начало шататься, — вдруг продолжил Икута. — Раньше любое изменение насторожило бы, показалось подозрительным, но не теперь.

В глазах у него что-то изменилось. Стало острым и незнакомым.

— Ты хотел убить ее?

— Она специально вышла из такси слишком рано, начала бояться меня. Так что не хотел бы, не убил, так говорят в кино?

— Мы не в кино, — зачем-то сказал Ямашита.

Дальше все было расписано по шагам. Скрыться, но не до конца, оставить следы, но не слишком явные. Спрятать доказательства, но натолкнуть на мысль, чтобы едва заметная нить привела к нужной точке.

— Ты знал, что я буду на дежурстве?

Икута пожал плечами.

— Я знал, что будет Аканиши. И знал про день рождения его жены. А в остальном мне повезло.

«Тебе повезло, что ты сидишь здесь живой и целый» — подумал Ямашита, но вслух этого не сказал. Разговор внезапно исчерпал себя, все остальное складывалось само, а все те вопросы, что скопились внутри, Ямашита был не готов задать. О десяти годах в другом мире, в другой реальности он мог только догадываться, но вряд ли был в силах предстать себе дни чужой жизни.

— Зрачки, — все-таки решился он. Коснулся пальцами носа: — И ноздри…

— А, это. Нет, голова должна быть ясная. Но другим об этом знать не стоило.

Он протянул руку, словно хотел коснуться щеки Ямашиты, но — нет, опустил на полпути и спрятал в кармане.

— Теперь — все?

Икута запустил пальцы в волосы, взлохматил их надо лбом и медленно кивнул. Смотрел он при этом не на Ямашиту, а на его отражение в отполированном дереве барной стойки.

***

— Теперь — все.

Джина Ямашита нашел уже на парковке. Тот, подумав, все-таки нажал на ключи, и его темно-синяя Мицубиши приветственно моргнула. Распахнул дверь пассажирского сиденья.

— Значит, отвезу тебя домой и запру дня на два. Чтобы ты спал, ел и еще раз спал.

Ямашита покачал головой.

— Нет, я еще поднимусь. Доделаю, досмотрю отчеты. — Почему-то ему просто не хотелось уходить, не хотелось ставить точку. — А ты поезжай.

Джин скривил губы — видимо раздумывал, стоит ли ввязываться в этот спор, но промолчал. Вместо этого махнул рукой на прощание и сел в машину. Ямашита сделал пару шагов назад, чтобы дать тому выехать, проводил взглядом габаритные огни и направился к лифту.

Даже если все закончилсь, если смерть Хигучи Юкари повернула его жизнь под самым неожиданным углом, надо найти продолжение.

«И что, — Ямашита ехал в лифте, окруженный стеклянными стенами, с которых на него смотрело собственное бледное измученное лицо, — я скажу ему после? Десять лет ты работал под прикрытием, но теперь кино закончилось, и я — твой счастливый конец?».

Он помотал головой. Мысли были глупые и беспомощные, люди не возвращаются из-за черты, и уж точно не возвращаются прежними. Глупо думать, что давнишняя дружба — Ямашита сознательно избегал произносить про себя другие слова — все еще что-то значит. И может перерасти во что-то новое. Он досчитал до десяти, успокоил пульс, и тут лифт с мелодичным звуком добрался до нужного этажа.

Чтобы собрать хотя бы подобие отчета, нужно ждать. Или говорить с Йокоямой о том, что вообще можно разглашать, и разговор обещал быть неприятным. В кабинете было темно. Ямашита нашарил на стене выключатель, и на потолке зажглась белая лампа, которая осветила беспорядок на столе. Он устало сгреб бумаги в тумбочку и опустил голову на подставленные руки.

Сам не заметил, как задремал.

Проснулся он от очень знакомого голоса, слышать который ему не слишком хотелось.

— Поднимайся! — Йокояма был без пиджака, рукава рубашки (уже чистой, казалось, Ямашита вылил на него кофе несколько сот лет назад) закатаны до локтей. — Поражаюсь твоей наивности. И бери оружие.

— Оружие? — переспросил он. Взглянул на часы: доходило одиннадцать ночи. — В чем дело?

— Икута, — коротко бросил Йокояма, и Ямашита одним движением вскочил на ноги.

***

Это был тот самый клуб, в котором работала Хигучи Юкари. Броская неоновая вывеска и крутая лестница вниз в подвал. Накрапывал дождь, и огни полицейских машин повторялись в мокром асфальте. Машина резко затормозила, и только ремень безопасности уберег Ямашиту от столкновения с лобовым стеклом.

— Я знаю, что вы дружили, — нехотя произнес Йокояма, и Ямашита напрягся.

— Только это знаешь?

— Остальное, — Йокояма добавил прохладный взгляд, — меня не касается. Готов?

— Готов. Взглядом Ямашита выцепил сотрудников спецподразделения, полицейских в форме и в гражданском. Район был оцеплен. Сначала показалось, что внутри ничего не происходит. Ямашита выдохнул и сделал еще десяток шагов ко входу.

— Я не могу тебе запретить идти туда, — раздались со спины слова Йокоямы, — но…

— Ты сам притащил меня сюда, так что выбора у меня не остается.

Это было почти «спасибо». Ямашита поднял руку и подошел к самой двери. Тишина пугала своей невозможностью, нереальностью — такие люди не решают проблемы словами, и в худшем случае выстрелы просто уже отгремели. И точно в ответ на опасения изнутри раздался грохот ломаемой мебели, словно кто-то запустил стулом в стену.

Ямашита досчитал до трех и распахнул дверь ногой.

То, что он посчитал стулом, оказалось столом — низким деревянным столиком, обломки и щепки которого разбросало по полу; темно-зеленый осколок бутылки из-под шампанского лежал у самого входа. Ямашита вскинул руку с пистолетом, как только ощутил на себе многие взгляды.

Их было человек десять. Икута стоял лицом к ним и спиной ко входу, спиной к Ямашите. «Только не оглядывайся» — мысленно попросил он.

— Не много у тебя товарищей, — заметил один из банды. — Мы ждали все полицейское Управление, а пришел один жалкий герой.

Все полицейское Управление стояло снаружи.

Ямашита видел, как под темным свитером напряженно свелись лопатки Икуты. Хотелось, чтобы ничего этого не было. Чтобы, как десять лет назад, казалось, что впереди их ждет только хорошее, но на них обоих смотрели дула, и любое слово, любое неосторожное движение могло оборвать повторившуюся встречу.

— Опустите оружие на пол и поднимите руки, — произнес Ямашита. — Медленно.

— С какого-то хера? — усмехнулся один из банды. — Сначала этого, — он кивнул в сторону Икуты, — крота пристрелю, а там посмотрим. И тебя, пожалуй, тоже.

Прошло уже несколько минут, и наверняка наверху уже стояли наготове, настороженные и ожидающие команды. Только бы дождаться правильного момента.

— Я повторяю, опустите…

В фильмах разговоры всегда идут долго, самые напряженные минуты тянутся, утяжеленные словами, и мокрые от пота, сосредоточенные лица актеров лишь подчеркивают опасность момента. В жизни — это Ямашита понял, как только ступил за порог Академии — все происходит очень быстро, и на размышления не остается ни единого мига.

Главный даже не стал ждать конца предложения: снял с предохранителя и выстрелил. Икута сдавленно вскрикнул и упал на пол, схватившись за бедро. Ямашита инстинктивно дернулся, и в следующее мгновение боль прорезала плечо. Он попытался зажать рану, но сквозь пальцы заструилась кровь. В голове зашумело.

Он сделал пару шагов вперед.

— Тома?..

Кто-то схватил его сзади, но единственно важным сейчас был Икута, скорчившийся среди деревянных обломков. В помещении вдруг стало очень людно, но выстрелы и топот казались приглушенными, словно звук раздавался из плохого приемника.

— Какого черта?! — Ямашита попытался вырваться, но держали его крепко. Руки в белой рубашке.

— Прекрати дергаться, — зло прошептали ему в ухо, — а то на пару так и сдохните здесь.

Почему-то вдруг стало совсем темно и захотелось спать, руки осторожно опустили его, и впервые за эти дни Ямашита ощутил спокойствие. Шум казался далеким и неопасным.

Сон накатил безмятежно и безболезненно.

***

— …придет в себя.

Света вокруг было много. Сперва показалось, что из мира исчезли все цвета, кроме белого, и он резал глаза. Даже сквозь веки ощущалась невыносимая яркость, от которой хотелось провалиться обратно в тихую темноту.

Голоса тоже были тихие, и слова были едва различимы, но почему-то от этого становилось спокойнее — он был не один. Его ждали.

— Что значит «если»? — прошептал второй голос. — Конечно, придет. Снова достанет всех своим занудством, как только встанет на ноги.

Это Джин.

Ямашита попытался открыть глаза во второй раз, и теперь смог различить силуэты. Кожаная куртка, конечно, принадлежала Джину. А второй человек… был знакомый и незнакомый одновременно. Ямашита попытался сесть на постели, и оба тотчас повернулись к нему.

— Ты что?! — Джин бросился и заставил его лечь обратно. — Ненормальный.

— И правда ненормальный, — Икута улыбнулся, и все сразу встало на свои места. Последние дни заново пронеслись перед глазами, и плечо опять заныло. Он опустился на кровать и попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Палата плыла перед глазами.

— Пойду-ка я за врачом, — Джин занес руку, наверное, хотел хлопнуть его по плечу, но остановился и просто опустил сильную ладонь. Потом встал и в несколько шагов добежал до коридора.

Ямашита повернул голову. Даже простые движения пока давались ему тяжело. Икута тоже расплывался, но очень хотелось вспомнить его лицо вплоть до мельчайшей черточки. Голова тут же подбросила воспоминание о первом выстреле.

— Ты как?

Икута чуть сжал свое бедро и сел на край кровати. Ямашите удалось различить поддерживающую повязку поверх джинсов.

— Марафон пока не пробегу. Может, через месяц.

— Вместе побежим. Я пока тоже… не в кондиции.

Они немного помолчали. Говорить было тяжело, да и не хотелось, в общем-то. Икута придвинулся еще немного ближе. Руки Ямашиты почти сливались с белым покрывалом, и Икута сначала осторожно коснулся локтя, провел кончиками пальцев до запястья — очень легко, почти неощутимо. А потом переплел их пальцы.

— Ямапи, получилось, — сказал он те слова, что поставили с ног на голову последние дни.

И это стало отзвуком чего-то нового.


End file.
